Mefala
Mefala is a character based in the world 42 RSRP scene played by a user of the same name. Corrupted by a demonic ritual, Mefala is a devout Zamorakian mage and scholar who spent ages trapped within the infernal dimensions. Upon her return to Gielinor, she spent most of her time hiding within the Chaos Tunnels among the Dagon 'hai, until crossing paths with Cain Grimmoon, who offered her a place among his convention defying pack in Morytania. Now, she devotes most of her time to her own intellectual pursuits, and serves as Cain's bookkeeper, translating various texts written in the infernal tongue.' ='Biography'= Childhood' Not much is known of Mefala's family, aside from the fact that they were Misthalites. She spent her days as a child within an unknown Saradominist orphanage within the Kingdom of Misthalin. As a child, she was hyperlexic, and showed signs of unusually high intelligence. When potential foster parents came to visit the orphanage with the intention to adopt a child, Mefala was overlooked due to her seeming to lack a certain innocence and empathy to be expected from a typical child. Because of her difficulties in finding a foster home, she began studying magic at a very early age, being taught by her Saradominist caretakers. Over time, her curious nature led her to become interested in aspects of the arcane that her teachers viewed as taboo. After she became more vocal about her curiosities, and expressed dissent towards the restrictions placed upon what she was allowed to do, her teachers began to grow increasingly cruel towards her. Each time she would complain, or even attempt to offer a suggestion or rebuttal, her teachers would strike her, sometimes leaving bruises or breaking skin. With every instance in which she was punished, the beatings became more severe, and her disdain for her caretakers and the Saradominist worldview grew in intensity.' Red Order and the Dagon ‘hai Once she was sixteen years of age, and the abuse became too much to bear, she fled the orphanage to the first Wizards Tower to join the Red Order. For a time, she was able to expand her arcane knowledge amongst her colleagues, but it wasn't long until suspicion and discrimination from the other wizards began to make it difficult for her to study of her own free will. It was then, shortly after her twenty first birthday upon hearing of the Dagon ‘hai, that she and her colleagues defected from the Red Order. They made haste and fled the Wizard’s Tower to the Chaos Tunnels to officially join the ranks of the Dagon ‘hai. For seventeen years, Mefala studied and practiced magic within the Chaos Tunnels among the Dagon ‘hai, until one fateful day, during an experiment gone wrong she was teleported to the Infernal Dimensions by accident.' Infernus' Upon her arrival to infernus, she was almost immediately eviscerated by an Alyaroth champion named Dol’zath. Sadistically, the black demon resurrected her for his own amusement, to serve himself and the other Avernic of the realm as a slave. Upon regaining her life force, her body had become corrupted with a demonic taint, permanently altering her physiology, and extending her lifespan well beyond several human lifetimes. She spent centuries laboring for her demon overlords, but in time her corruption allowed her to gain power at an accelerated rate with little to no effort. Eventually, she became confident enough to challenge Dol’zath to a duel. Initially, the demon scoffed at her, but after the duel, and much to the surprise of the other Avernic, she emerged victorious. Once she gained the respect of the Avernic, she took a Blazehound from the Scorched Keep, naming it Abaddon. She remained trapped in Infernus, for many long years, continuing to grow in power. She then made a pact with Zamorak, vowing to serve him in battle against his mortal enemy, Saradomin, should the Edicts of Guthix be destroyed.' Return to Gielinor' Once the Edicts of Guthis were destroyed, Mefala returned to Gielinor at Lumbridge, where a battle of epic proportions awaited her. She was given a miniature Warborn Behemoth called Azazel, and with it, as well as Abbadon by her side, she reveled in the carnage unleashed upon those who were similar to the likes of the individuals of her past who wished to limit her potential. For ten days, she slaughtered dozens of white knights and war priests, however, despite all of her loyal efforts, she and the rest of Zamorak’s followers failed to defeat the forces of Saradomin. Afterwards, she returned to the Chaos Tunnels, resuming her role among the Dagon ‘hai, and maintained friendly diplomatic relations between several other Zamorakian organizations and worked in her God’s name to help his allies recover from the battle. For the most part, she stayed hidden within the Chaos Tunnels, and relied on teleportation for travel, as roaming freely throughout many parts of Gielinor could be hazardous for someone with such a provoking appearance. ' Morytania' One fateful day, Mefala crossed paths with Cain Grimmoon who invited her to visit his home in Morytania. He told her that in Morytania, there was an abundance of indiividuals, who much like herself, could not comfortably roam freely in most parts of Gielinor, due to various reasons. She had heard tales of Morytania in the past, but was unsure whether or not most of what she was told was absolute truth, or conjecture based off of fable. Upon offering her a place among his unconventional pack, she assumed the position as his bookkeeper, utilizing her knowledge of the Infernal language in order to translate various texts written in the tongue. As more and more time passes that she spends in Morytania, learning of it’s customs, residents, and history, she grows fond of her new home. However, she often reminisces with nostalgia of her time spent in Infernus, as it was a major part of how she became the immensely powerful woman she is today.' ='Appearance'= Facial' Mefala’s black bags of her restless, strained, deep socketed eyes would be more noticable if it weren’t for the fiery red glow of her gaze. The bridge of her nose is long, and rigid, complimenting her high cheekbones and diamond shaped jaw. Her pitch black, long, stringy, and often unkempt hair matches the shade of her lipstick. Her skin is a pale, cool, grey to balance the hellish red heat of her tired, yet piercing, gaze.' Bodily' Hidden beneath her favored loose fitting, baggy attire is a slender, yet curvaceous figure. Perhaps her well endowed physique could be seductive if it weren’t for her hunched posture, brooding body language, and constantly squinted eyes. Her countenance, and gracelessness of her walk could allude to an abrasive and uninviting nature. On the rare occasion she dresses in less concealing attire, it is revealed that her grey skin is soft and healthy, but rather lacking in muscle tone.' Armaments' Mefala is often seen wearing an unholy necklace along with her several different outfits. Seldomly, she can be seen wearing her custom made suit of armor, inspired by the aesthetic of K’ril Tsutsaroth on the rare occasion she brandishes her ornamental broadsword. Occasionally, she prefers to use a Zamorak spear, and even dual wields using two cleavers imbued with demonic power. When practicing archery, she can be spotted wearing Anima Core armor, or Blessed Zamorak Dragonhide. She prefers use of either a Zamorak bow, or two small, black crossbows. While she does not shy completely away from melee and range, both disciplines of combat are significantly unrefined when compared to her aptitude for magic. She has several sets of robes, including her Red Order Robes, Dagon ‘hai Robes, Robes of Subjugation, Ambassador of Chaos Robes, plain Zamorak Monk Robes, and Zamorak War Robes, in which she wears along with a stole. When wielding magic with staves, she switches back and forth between a Zamorak Staff, and Zamorak Crozier. When dual wielding magic, she prefers a Wand of Treachery, alongside an Illuminated Book of Chaos. She has several different colored versions of the same cloak that she wears depending on her outfit.' ='Personality'= Mefala is incredibly aloof, reserved,and reclusive. She is a woman of very few words unless directly spoken to, and tends to be excessively articulate when she does become vocal. Despite all misleading appearances, she is actually quite pleasant for the most part when interacted with. She is known to be slightly eccentric, and displays a certain degree of social ineptitude. She can come off as unintentionally rude, and is not great at being the first to introduce herself or start a conversation. All of these traits could either be a result of her long absence from Gielinor, or could indicate that she suffers from extreme social anxiety. Ever since coming to Morytania and assuming the position of Cain Grimmoon's bookkeeper, she rarely leaves the library, except for the occasional trip to the Hair of the Dog tavern where she often puts her notoriously tactless demeanor in the spotlight, when she forcefully attempts to mingle with the locals.' The harsh front that she puts up may be a mixed result of her demonic corruption, and a defense mechanism to cloak her vulnerabilities. Her corruption could be the reason for her seldom, but sudden bouts of mania. When provoked, while slow to anger, she becomes engulfed in a cold, dry, rage, and will work through whatever means necessary to resolve her contempt.' Mefala has very few friends aside from Abaddon, Azazel, and her mysterious inner circle. She is very selective of those she allows herself to trust, and is known to keep even other devout Zamorakians at arms length. When it comes to other Gods, she detests Saradomin for obvious reasons, and viewed Bandos as being too selfish, reckless, and nihilistic. To Mefala, Sliske is nothing more than an imposter, and a victim of his own hubris, much like the ill fated Lucien. While she does not agree with the philosophies of Zaros, Armadyl, Seren, Guthix, or even the Godless, she does have respect for them as she believes that they are sincere in what they teach. ='Trivia'= *This character was created by the RuneScape player, Mefala, along with the help/advice of Nathmatics, Cain Grimmoon, and Toxicis. *The name “Mefala” was taken from the RuneScape name generator for demons. Coincidentally, it is an alternate spelling for Mephala, the Daedric prince from The Elder Scrolls franchise. *Mefala can be physically clumsy. Her walk is either a defense mechanism to seem less vulnerable, or could simply be due to poor hand eye coordination. *Mefala often misses social cues, and often reacts in an unexpected manner when responding to sarcasm, or vague statements/instructions. *Mefala enjoys food and drink with bitter flavors, and has been known to make and consume questionable combinations of mixed spirits. *She enjoys smoking tobaccoo out of a long pipe, and lights it with fire magic by clicking her thumb and index finger. *She hates bright lights, something she was relieved to have an absence of upon coming to Morytania. = Gallery= Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Zamorakian Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Mage Category:Female